chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Graveyard Shift
Summary It's a long night on the graveyard shift at Chicago Med, especially for Doctor Reese, who must deal with pronouncing patients dead on more than one occasion. April gets called in to work, much to the dismay of Tate, who pressures her to slow down. Meanwhile, Doctor Charles passes along some vital news to Doctor Latham, and Goodwin asks Doctor Rhodes to work on a most unusual patient. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams Co-Stars * Jurgen Hooper as Doctor Jason Wheeler * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Shiri Aljadeff as Doctor Leah Bardovi * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Tod Kent as Radiologist Taylor Stafford * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan * Karissa Murrell Myers as Nurse Candace Leighton * Justine C. Turner as Nurse Lucy Barton * Nikea Gamby Turner as Nurse Joanne Richmond * Alex Moss as Resident Morgan Conway * Keano Roberts as Rudy Hewitt * Gina Taliaferro as Doctor Alex Weyland * Marzena Bukowska as Ida * Isabel Liss as Sonya * Kelsey Shipley as Woman #1 * Vanessa Flores as Woman #2 * Ben Chang as Mr. Jian Hseih * Colin Reeves as Mr. Vernon Woodfield * Kristin Collins as Rudy's Mom * Duke Czlonka as Rudy's Dad * Talia Payomo as Janna Bolton * Sam J. Frentzas as Son * Matt Brady as Panda Puppeteer Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Darin Goldberg as Co-Executive Producer * Shelley Meals as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * John David Buxton as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Joseph Sousa as Executive Story Editor * Safura Fadavi as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Episodes